lets start over
by fandomer02
Summary: when Elena comes back home to mystic falls and faces her high school bullies again after five year and her carer is amazing and taking off, her being a actress/model/singer and her best friend Stefan who has been by her side forever is also her manager how will things go down what will happen? how will her past bullies react to her being back? ( T for language)
1. we hear she's coming back

**damon pov**

sitting in the grill on a saturday night drinking a bourbon by myself how depressing can that be? i mean i can just look at a girl and give her that look and boom shes in my hands like putty. but tonight doesnt seem like one of those nights i would rather sit here and let them come to me yes thats what ill do i thought smirking to myself taking another sip of my bourbon.

im here at the grill with my guys since highschool theres Tyler, Mason (tylers stepbrother), Enzo (lorenzo) and klaus oh and my bestfriend alaric who i meet in college but by college for me means i didnt go for the school just the chicks.

I look up to see a flat screen on the wall which is on the celebrity channel ugh kill me now i think holding in a small laugh but i guess i have nothing better to do so i watch it waiting for the football game to come on after.

I see the host on the tv " hey guys its andie star and im here to interview our favorite girl elena gilbert" my eyes almost pop out of my head and makes me chock on my drink burning my throut. hearing that name takes me back to high school

 _flashback 5years ago_

 _walking down the hall with my guys behind me i see her elena gilbert going threw her locker. and i head over looking at her with her glasses and her hair pulled into a ponytail and the braces in her mouth as she takes out her calcaulous book out and calculader " nerd alert" mason says and i laugh leaning on the locker beside her to look at her._

 _I push the book out of her hands and she stares at me she bends down to pick it back up when klaus steps on her hand " she doesnt even have breast are we sure she's a girl" he says and we all laugh he takes his foot off her hand and she grabs the book and stands up and i see her lips trembling slightly "aww look shes gonna cry suck it up sweet heart you look even more hideous then you already do crying" i tell her and smirk as she gasps then runs down the hall and bumps into my little brother ._

 _"lena whats wrong?" he asks her she looks back at me and stefan follows her gaze "taddletale" tyler shouts at her and i see stefan grab her in a hug and flips his middle finger at us and walks her down the hall the way he came._

present

i cringe at that memory if theres anything i regret its definetly bullying her in highschool. suddenly i see elena and my little brother go onto the televtion waving to the camera and see she and andie hug then sit down with stefan next to her i look at elena and see how different she looks " oh my god thats elena" i hear a familiar voice say i look over and see tyler and the guys staring at the tv "yeah" i say and hear klaus next " look how different she looks shes so-" he gets ut off by enzo " extremly HOT you mean" he tells klaus and he smirks.

I look back at the tv to see elena no braces or glasses her hair in curls her dresses a blood red that makes her skin glow and her breast have surely grown since we seen her they are so full and plump.

"so elena we heard you got bullied when you were in high school any word of advice to the others out there how are getting bullied" i hear andie star ask elena "shit" mason said " we bullied her didnt we god she looks so differnt" he says "yep" i say makeing the 'p' pop.

"of course" elena says with a smile and when the guys and i see it our jaws drop she has a smile that brightens any room " dont let thier words get to you they want you to hurt but by showing that it doesnt affect you they'll get bored and stop i know that when i was in high school i let there words get to me so it just made it worse, but my best friend-" she said looking at stefan with a bright smile " he showed me how to be brave so friends people around you they can help you just ask for help" she finished turning back to andie.

" And you have a bullying foundation called the e.g.b.f what made you want to start this foundation?" andie asked her "bullying isnt fun to the people who get bullied its either physichal abuse or emotional i want to stop it" elena replied andie nodded her head.

" And your bullies can you tell us about them " elena nodded and cleared her throut "it was five years ago but i still remeber some things thats why i started my foundation but i know there was four guys who were my bullies but for thier purposes im not going to name names" she said and i let out a breath i didnt know i was holding in.

" they probably bullied you because they had a crush" andie says and elena throws her head back laughing **god her laugh is so attractive and god damn sexy** **i think** and i see stefan lightly chucling

" oh no believe me they didnt i was not very pretty then i had glasses and braces and wierd ponytails trust me they didnt have a crush" elena says " is there any pictures of you in hig school" andie asks "oh no thank goodness the only people who have any pictures is stefan and my aunt jenna sommers" elena replies with a smile.

"oh well tell us about your self elena we know that you are a model and a singer and a actress not to mention your best friend is a director and your manager tell us about your projects coming up" andie says and elena smiles big and puts her hand on stefans shoulder. " im going to be in the movie red wine next month im going on the show the supernatural diaries come monday and im doing a photo shoot tomorrow afternoon in mystic falls my home town" elena replies and andie smiles.

" Are you nervouse about going home maybe seeing your old bullies?" andie askes her " no im not i get a chance to show them im not that girl from high school and as for the seeing the bullies its enivatable one of the bullies is stefans relative and also my uncles best friend so ill be seeing him" she says

" well we wish you luck and we hope to see you again on the show soon everybody elena gilbert and stefan salvatore" andie says hugging both stefan and elena then walking them off stage elenas coming to mystic falls time for the confrontion to come oh boy kill me now i think as alaric walks u to us with nachos and beers

" hey guys so what did i miss" he asks sitting down next to me and the rest of us looks at him. "its gonna be a long couple of days" klaus says " yeah no shit" i reply looking back down at my bourbon.

 **review i hoped you liked it i wanted to do a new story so here it is**


	2. lets go home

**Elena's pov**

 **finally getting off the stage from the andie star interview stefan drags me to the food stand whatever its called. just thinking back at those horrible memories and i cant get the worst one out of my head. but it was damon salvatore who surprised me.**

 _ **5 years ago**_

 _ **june 4th 2009**_

 _ **my hair is in the same ponytails as all ways i never let it down my mother liked it down and that was before she died. I seat against the tree staring at the grave that has my parents date on it and that date may 23th 2009 i will never forgive myself of that day i just got my braces off may 18th and had to go and try to be fun and live alittle as my best friend stefan had told me.**_

 _ **i look back at them then grab my stuff and go to leave as im walking with my head down i bump into someone. i look up and it the gang that bullies me the lead person damon salvatore, klaus mikealson, lorenzo 'enzo' st. john, mason lockewood and tyler lockewood.**_

 _ **"why you crying shorty?" klaus asks me "leave me alone im visiting" i say to him "ohh klaus better watch out she's got spunk today" mason says tyler laughs " i bet there glad there dead they dont have to put up with you anymore" he says. "no the loved me" i tell them not seing damon anywhere maybe it wont be so bad he's the worst out of all of them well besides klaus at least.**_

 _ **"did they tell you that?" klaus asks me "yes" i reply to him "well they lied to your face" mason comes up behind me "your poor mother she would be so dissapointed in you your a disgrace to there family no wonder they died they did it so they didnt have to be around you anymore" .**_

 _ **I let out a sharp sob then i hear the famialiar voice of damon salavtore "enough guys its my turn with her go home and ill see you tonight at the party" he said and all the guys left he watched them leave all they out the gates .**_

 _ **"please if your just going to be mean then just leave i cant right now please go if thats what your just gonna do" he looks at me and i can see sorrow and regret in his eyes "im so sorry elena really i am i know what it feels like to be told you werent good enough when someone you loved died i dont want that for you" he says sinserly "well its too late for that you want to back me down and watch me crumble wanna see me break well here i am breaking ive had enough you win i feel like shit and that i was a disgrace to my mother and that i dissapointed her are you happy cuz your getting the front row show i loved my mother she was my everything" i scream letting him no how hurt i am.**_

 _ **"we did everything together and she protected me and now thats slowly fading into hate for myself are you happy and to top that off i have a baby brother so im going to have to grow up and be adult for him and i to survive because both our parents are dead damon there gone so you must be feeling really good about watching me slowly die inside right?" i say even more tears flowing down my face and sobs rack my body.**_

 _ **my eyes are clear enough that i see a tear drop's from damons eyes as he turns his head so i dont see but its too late. "i am so sorry elena i know exaclty how that feels and i would never want that for anyone and to answer your question no, im not enjoying it" he says and brings me into him and holds me tight as i cry and he lowers us to the ground still holding be in a tight hug and i can feel more tears go down his face and into my hair i hear him sniffel and we sit there til dark.**_

 **present**

 **I never told anyone about that except for stefan and he slightly smiled and said a small sorry and hugged me and i made sure to tell him not to tell anyone and deffinitly not damon. after that it kept on going but damon never said a word only apologetic smiles until one day he was forced to break my heart all over again. after highschool i never saw them again but i will now soon.**

 **" are you ok lena?" i hear stefan ask me " yeah im just tired" i tell him and watch him nod his head then he lifts his head up and has a mischievious look and a smirk on his face this is when i know hes up to something stupid or he has a crazy idea thats going to become a stupid one we try to get ourselves out of in the morning.**

 **"oh no i know that look mister" i saw pocking his chest with my index finger "i have a perfict plan" and in this case he went for the latter, as he starts dragging me outside but keeps walking with my hand firmly in his probably so i wont run back to the backstage people and my crew. i think to my self why cant i find normal friends? i ask myself because you dont want normal friends you want the 3 people whome you beileve is your family seperated from birth.**

 **stefan who ive known since diapers (a.k.a) my second brother who i love and definitley and all his wierd guy glory but is also the one person i go to with everything, caroline from high school who i made my personal makeup and hair artist because she fucking amazing at her job and is a crazy gossiper but fiercely loyal, and bonnie who i meet 4 years ago in a starbucks no less but i still love her as a sister.**

 **ever since i meet this three wonderful people we have been inseperable litterally well except the apartment's stefan and i share one and bonnie and caroline share one too. we live across the hall from each other so... i get cut out of my day dream when i realize stefan stopped right infront of a tatoo shop.**

 **"oh hell no" stefan turns his head to look at me and nods his head fiercly "oh hell yes, c'mon lena live alittle you know that saying 'you only live once' c'mon me and you will get one together. I stare at him for a minute " first, its you and i will get one, second stef if i get one it will show when i do photo shoots not to meantion i have one tomorrow and my skin will be red and sore" he seems to be comtemplating this and just when i think im off the hook and im not going to have to get needles punched into my skin over and over he opens the door to the the shop and walks in i groan and follow him inside.**

 **once i step threw the door a smell of jasmine and rubbing alchol hit my nose, I look around and see different doors probably to get the tatoos, a respetion desk in the front ,on the walls theres celebrates pictures and autographs with the owners, and a bunch of black leather couches probably to make you more comfurtable.**

 **we walk up to the desk where a bonde lady with blue eyes sit but i dont see any traces of tatoos on her wierd arent people in these places supposed to have them? i think to myself as the lady startes taking in a british accent. " hello my name is rebekah how may i help you?" she ask's with a 100 killawate smile aimed at stefan i lean into him and whisper in his ear " fine if we doing this we're role playing just follow my lead".**

 **I look back at rebekah and smile the biggest smile i can muster that looks mostly geniune (maybe) and places my head on stefans shoulder then off of it to answer her question. " yes um my boyfriend and i are looking to get one but we arent sure what to get yet" i say with fake perkiness.**

 **ok so it may seem like im jealouse but im totally not im jsut very protective and i have this majore feeling that if they got together she would only hurt him. " oh well theres a booklet of differnt things you can get if you want to see" she says "yes thank you" stefan says and i drag him to the couches and plop down on it.**

 **" why did you tell her i was your boyfriend so un fair i liked her" i look at him and laugh lightly " stef you just meet her and like i said you making me do this then we're role playing suck it up lover boy your going to be fine" i smile as he sighs loudly " how about we get our birthdates on our wrist's your on mine and mine on your's yeah?" he asks looking at me I think about it then nod my head and he smiles and hugs me as a guy comes out one of the door to tells to come back there so he can help us.**

 **five minutes later we told him what we want. I told stefan i would go first get it over with. As he starts rubbing the alchol on my skin he says that talking helps ease the pain so that exactly what i plan on doing. " so whats your name?" i ask the brunette "kol mikaleson my family runs this place its uh sorta a family thing me my brothers elijiah and klaus and rebekah" i nod my head "my names-" i get cut off by kol " elena gilbert yeah i know your very famous you know model/actress/singer my sister loves you she's a huge fan she called me to come get you before she had a heart attack from keeping her mouth shut" he says and i laugh.**

 **" what color ink?" he asks me "black" i answer simply holding stefan's hand with my free one. soon he started and it didnt hurt as much as i thought it would he asked me about myself and my working and he told me he has always wanted to be a actor then me and stefan share a look and i smile.**

 **" how good is your acting can you improve?" i ask him and he smiles and nods his head and says start the scene i smile and stefan talks next " your a secret agent and elena figures it out watching you kill someone you tell her what you are and now people are after her but your in love with her so you do everything in your power to protect her and-" kol stops moving the neddels on my wrist and wipes at my wrist " sorry she's done" he says as he inturruptes stefan "its ok" stefan replys and smiles at my wrist that has his birthdate on it 7/29/94. and i smile too picturing my bithdate on stefans right wrist 5/17/95.**

 **yes hes older then me but only by 10 months not even a year so dont start. kol looks back at stefan " well do a short improve and then do mine k?" kol nods his head "ok" i say "And go" stefan says.**

 **kol looks back down at me with fake love and excitment in his eyes " Elena we have to go i dont know what i'll do if you get hurt so please elena" he says and tilts my chin up at him " kol this is my home i cant leave everyone i love is here" fake tears wield in my eyes " elena if you dont come now ill lose you and i cant do that please baby please come with me" he looks away as a fake tear goes down his face i wipe it away and he looks back to me "if i go with you what life can we have kol everything is changing and you know that i cant run forever" he tucks my hair behind my ear "if you come with me we can have everything a family, yes we may always be on the run but you are enough for me" he leaned down slightly "i love you elena" and i can feel his breath on my lips "i love you too kol" i say and lean more in to him kissing his lips and we hear stefan claping his hands and see tears in his eyes.**

 **" that was beautiful" he says " your really good" i tell kol and he smiles " you too especially at kissing" and i laugh "maybe i can get you a spot on the vampire diaries i mean you come in you wow the socks off them i can probably get you to be one of the main male leads im already the main female lead so what do you say kol?" i say and thrust out my hand for him to shake kol looks make at stefan who nodds his head fiercly and kol grabs my hand and shakes it " yeah sure" he says and smiles huge.**

 **"if you have your phone on you i can add my number but you have to sware not to hand it out especially not to your sister no offense" he nods and tkes out his phone " none taken and i wont i promise" i add my number and get up so stefan can sit in the chair and get his tattoo.**

 **two hours later we got our tattoo's paid for them and got mine free and when asked why kol simply said you know why and wink at me as i smiled and left with stefan. we got back to the crew and bonnie and caroline where there waiting when they saw our tattoo's they freacked but got over it quickly we got in the car my in the passanger seat stefan in the drivers seat and caroline and bonnie in the back seat hours later the car stops and i the three of us girls wake up as stefan looks at me. "you ready to face the past?" he ask's me and i nod slowly " yes" and look infront of me to see the sign**

 **'WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS'**

 **so im out of school so im going to be writing more hope you like it review :)**

 **thanks and your comments help to know if i need to fix anything love you guys! also check out TVDvampire i love thier stories so i think you will too**

 **until next time -carly**


	3. chapter 3: welcome back Elena gilbert

**Elena's pov**

thirty minutes ago we cross the mystic falls border. As we drive i slowly see ' **the grill'** and excitment starts to form in my stomach. stefan looks to his left to see the grill too and he decide's to pull in and get us to eat lunch.

"i havent been here in forever" i tell stefan and he nods his head "i remeber us going here everyday after school hanging out and playing pool" and watch as stefan smiles. "time sure does fly when your having fun" he says with a smirk and i playfully hit him in the arm.

I look behind us and see caroline and bonnie looking up at the grill "guys come on this place is great" i tell them and the look at me and follow us inside. with stefan and the girls on my sides we open the door and go in and imeddiatly i see a guy with blonde hair and i start to smile when he turns around and see him spot me aunt jenna's fiance alaric saltzsman or uncle ric as I now call him.

I've known him since i was little and then when i was 17 he started dating jenna then last year he proposed to her which she exepted. he puts down the beer's he was holding and opens his arms wide " There's my girl!" he shout's and i laugh " uncle ric!" i shout and run to him and give him a huge hug. he laughs in my ear and i lightly laugh too "WHAT" i hear a bunch of guys say from behind us and ric turns us around to face them as stefan, caroline, and bonnie get closer to see their face's. "uncle ric?" one of the guy's say " yes he's marrying my aunt which makes him my uncle and i've known him forever so..." I say and look at them closer.

I look at them closly and i recognize them i look at the left to see tyler in his brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes, to his right is mason his dirty blode and green eye's staring up at me to his side in the middle is damon his raven hair in slight curls and his ocean blue eyes looking up at me next to him is klaus the blonde headed man with ice blue eyes and last but not least enzo his dark brunette hair short and his deep brown eyes that look almost black and see them all look between ric and I.

I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding in and look back them " tyler" i say as he looks into my eyes i look next to him "mason" and his head snaps to me his eyes on me and me and alaric i clear my throut "Damon" and his eyes look to mine blue meeting brown just staring into my eye's i break the lock and look next to him "klaus" i say and see him look me up and down in my red dress that goes midway to my thighs. I lastly look to enzo who has his head down staring at his feet "enzo" i say and he looks up to me and i nod my head and clear my throut and look back to stefan who is nervously wringing his hands but as soon as he looks back up into my eyes i know he knows what i need right now " i need drink" i say simply to him and watch him nod his head as we both walk to the counter i look back at him.

"you might as well at least get to know damon considering your going to be living with us" stefan said and i nod my head "i never asked to stay there you know i was perfictly content on staying at a hotel" and he playfully glares at me " yeah well father would have none of it he see's you as the daughter he never had he's loved you like his own since we were little he favors you over both damon and I your like his preciouse jewl" he groan's.

"hey your father is not all bad he's like a second father to me he's nice" stefan huff's "yeah to you, you know how he is to damon and I but what i dont understand is how much he loves and care's about you dont get me wrong lena i love and care about you too but serioucely you should have heard him when i called and told him you and I were going back to mystic falls" stefan looks away remebering the conversation.

 **flash back 1 hour ago**

stefan was still driving and the girls where still asleep he figured he would call his father and tell him he was coming home. he grabbed his phone and pressed 3 on his speed dial elena was his first and his brother was his second. on the third ring his father picked up "hello?" guessippe said into the phone.

"hello father i have some new's" stefan said into the phone "what is it son? is it elena? is she ok?" he heard his father say and stefan rolled his eyes " no actually elena and I are headed into mystic fall's" he heard some noise's then a laugh "elena's coming back that great and you too you both have to stay here at the house no motel's we have enough guest room's here avaliable" stefan turned and looked at elena her head resting on her right arm and her tattoo pocking out of her sleave he smiled and shook his head and looked back to the roude.

"yes father" he said and heard gueisseppe say "god i missed that girl i cant wait to have her home again" and with that his father hung up stefan stared at his phone why does father always favor elena serioucly it was all about her with guesseppe he thought to himself oh well i guess its nice to know your father thinks your best friend is family and with that thought he smiled

 **present**

"anyway were sleeping there and since both your photo shoot and the pilot of the supernatural diaries is in mystic falls it means we'll be here at least a month" stefan said and winked at me then walked back to the rest of the group as a bartender walked over to me " bourbon neat please" i tell him and he nods and gives me the drink.

"aren't you Elena gilbert?" he ask's me and i nod my head "yes i am" i tell him and he smile's "can i get your auto graph? my girl friend loves you" he tells me and i nod my head and he gives me a paper cup "sorry i dont have anything better" he said i smile at him "dont worry about it" and i write on the cup 'stay stronge' "what's her name?" i ask him "amber" he says and i finishe writting 'stay stronge amber love always Elena gilbert' and hand the cup back to him.

A group of girls come in the grill maybe five or six and when i turn around i see stefan and hear him " we need to get elena outta here" he says and mason ask's why but right after that i get up from my seat and start heading towards the bathrooms when i hear the girls scream and everyone cover's there ears including me and we all turn to them " OH MY GOD ITS ELENA GILBERT!" i hear one of them say as they run towards me with screams of elena take a picture with me and elena sign my shirt.

Im surronded by them when suddenly a group of ten at least people comes in and crowds me. as more shouting goes on and they start to push me back wards until i see that im now standing on a stage.

With wide eyes i start looking around for stefan and caroline and bonnie finally i see them and the whole gang of mason,tyler,enzo,klaus,damon,and alaric pushing threw the people to get to me when they finally get to the front i shout for stefan but people start pushing them back to get to me oh my god i think to my self its like godzilla all over again.

"Elena sing for us" someone shouted and then they all started shouting in union " SING! SING!SING!" i look back at stefan and he looks straight at me and yells "its ok just go with the flow" he smiles and nods at me and i nod back to him and look back at the band and tell them the sing that im going to sing then i grab a microphone and start talking.

" ok guys" i say and they are silent i let out a breath "you want to hear me sing then i'll sing i guess are you ready" and they all shout yeah while taking there phone's out to record. the music starts playing and i let myself get lost in it.

 **You know the bed feels warmer**

 **Sleeping here alone**

 **You know I dream in colour**

 **And do the things I want**

I get cheered on as i sing and i feel like everythings ok i close my eyes and let the music take over.

 **You think you got the best of me**

 **Think you've had the last laugh**

 **Bet you think that everything good is gone**

 **Think you left me broken down**

 **Think that I'd come running back**

 **Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

 **Footsteps even lighter**

 **Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

 **Just me, myself and I**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **You heard that I was starting over with someone new**

 **They told you I was moving on over you**

 **You didn't think that I'd come back**

 **I'd come back swinging**

 **You try to break me, but you see**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

 **Footsteps even lighter**

 **Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

 **Just me, myself and I**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **Thanks to you I got a new thing started**

 **Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**

 **Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me**

 **You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**

 **In the end...**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

 **Footsteps even lighter**

 **Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

 **Just me, myself and I**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

as i finish the song the crowd goes wild and i smile big. looking over to see stefan caroline bonnie and alaric cheering like crazy and damon and his gang claping. And i know everything's going to be ok because as long as i got my music and my friends i know ill be ok.

Stefan walk's on stage "all right lady's and gentalman Elena has to go now" the crowd slowly dissapers and stefan and i get off stage "alright lets go home" stefan says and i nod its been a long day and im tired i look outside and notice the sun is down wow i think to myself how long have we been here?.

we walk back to everyone and tell them were going bonnie and caroline nod and stefan tell's damon he will see him later. i hug alaric and follow stefan bonnie and caroline out the door but before i reach for the door a hand stops me i turn around and see damon " you were really good" he tells me and i give him a small smile " thanks" i repliy back and go out the door and into the passanger seat of the car.

we drop bonnie and caroline off at a hotel and me and stefan go to the boarding house " i feel bad leaving them there" i tell stefan and he looks over to me and nods "fathers order's" he says with a laugh and i join in with him. We finally make it to the boarding house and guesseppe envolpes me in a huge hug and we laugh.

And as always stefan grabs my suitcase with the escuse of its the gentalmanly thing to do. I just nod because there's no arguing with him on that. he lead's me to my bedroom which is the bedroom next to stefan's and unpack as soon as i do that i slip off my dress put pajama shorts and a t-shirt on and go to bed im to tired to do anything else.


	4. Chapter 4: waking up late

**Elena pov**

I wake up to something heavy ontop of me. I keep my eyes closed and feel the heavy thing move. I can tell its flat down meaning someone's body is on me. It's on top of the covers with its arms folded on my chest. Then I hear it "Lena are you awake" coming from the person on top of me "Stefan?" I ask the person on top of me "yeah?" he says and I open my eyes "im going to kill you" I say directly into his eyes I look at the clock which reader 5:32 and turn back to him "now im definitely going to kill you, what the hell are you doing up at 5:30 in the freaking morning Stefan?" I ask him

"well my dear friend" he starts and I groan because of his dramatics "did you forget you have a phot shoot at six thirty today?" he say smiling putting his chin on his folded arms so that his face in now a couple inches away "what" I ask him furrowing my brows "yep it's for that um whatchamacallit it um the teen magazine" he says smirking "remember?" he asks.

Oh crap its today I totally forgot! "Shit shit shit shit" I say pushing him hard enough to make him fall on the floor with a thud. I throw open my suit case off the floor and start pulling close out "shit, stef what do I wear ugh" I groan out to him and he starts laughing "wear-" he pauses digging through my stuff and placing clothes on the bed "those" he says and I look down to see what he pulled out. I quickly went into the bathroom to change and add jewelry and my boots and look at myself in the mirror.

 **Outfit Elena's wearing- /image/1641398/**

I think it looks cute I think to myself and go out into my bedroom door " so what do you think" I say to Stefan who was sitting on my bed " I think you look beautiful now let's go before your late ok?" he asks me I quickly grab my purse "yep lets go" I say and grab his hand and pulling him out of the room and dragging him down stairs and to the front door while hes laughing hysterically "slow down Lena" he says and looks at me "yeah?" I ask him "we can be fashionably late you know" he says and I look at him sternly "then again maybe not" he says and grabs his car keys " yeah that's what I thought gosh Stefan your slower then molasses I swear" I say and shut the front door behind me.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short guys I will make them longer I swear but for right now this is what I could do. Ive been getting questions about this so I will answer some for you**

 **Why was enzo acting stranger then the others?**

 **The reason for that is because Im going to make a background for enzo and elena's story next chapter so you understand why.**

 **Is this going to be a delena story?**

 **I don't know yet we will see how the story goes I do know that this will not be a stelena story seeing as I wanted their relationship to be super close like brother and sister.**

 **Why does guiessepe like elena so much?**

 **Again the next chapter I will give you his reasonings it will be most likely a 3** **rd** **person flash back or maybe a guesspes pov tell me what you guys think I should do.**

 **And lastly why didn't elena freak out hen she heard that kols brother was Klaus?**

 **The reason for that is she was more focused on kol and not Klaus she heard that Klaus was his brother but gave kol a chance to see if he was anything like the Klaus she knew.**

 **Ok that is all the q &a's but one last thing for elenas outfit if clicking on it doesn't try right clicking it and clicking open hyperlink that might help. Again thanks guys for the reviews and for sending things in my inbox asking about this tory hope you like this chapter even though its so short **

**Review, like, follow whatever**

 **Love -C**


	5. important message

**hey guys, so i know ive been a little MIA latly but between school and work i havent gotten much time to do updates, so i am working on that i am NOT giving this story up and im not gonna leave this unfinished so for anyone who has any ideas or would like to help with this story pm me with your ideas thanks love ya all**

 **-c**


End file.
